


Against the Elements

by Genesis_Rain



Category: Séance (AU) | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Orphans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychogenic Non-Epileptic Seizures - PNES, Serial Killers, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis_Rain/pseuds/Genesis_Rain
Summary: Chikarasei is the quirkless daughter of a brilliant scientist, but when her father develops a super formula, what will become of Chikara?
Kudos: 3





	Against the Elements

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS! I know y'all have probably read worse, BUT, be aware!

Orphaned. Chikara had been orphaned at the age of 10. Her father, Kotatoi Okuyoroi, a brilliant scientist had created a super formula that could potentially activate the dormant quirk genes in otherwise quirkless children. With his quirk Stoichkinesis, manipulation of the elements, he was able to generate countless formula combinations until he found the perfect one. But it came with a price. 

He had been experimenting illegally, without the knowledge of his wife or the authorities. But still worse, he had been experimenting illegally on his own quirkless daughter. He would tell her loved her as he inserted needle after needle into her body. He would tell her it was for her sake as she dealt with the side effects, He would hold her after he administered the newest cure to the newest edition. And he did love her, and she loved him. 

Day after day, ever since her fourth birthday and the dreaded news, her father had worked to perfect his formula. She stayed inside, so she could be there for her father. She made him food when he forgot to eat and led him to the couch when he fell asleep at his desk. Every day, she would try to make something happen. Move elements like her father, or make clothes like her mother. Something, but nothing. And she cried, and she said she was sorry. But her father kissed her head and told her it wasn’t her fault. 

Maman was almost never home, running her internationally acclaimed design company, _L'élément_ , from their headquarters in New York. Her business fueled her husband’s research into “a new element” he had discovered. Six years seemed like a long time, but then again she only knew the science of society and fashion. She had named her business in honor of her husband, and though they were distant, she trusted him. 

So when the day came, when Kotatoi gave Chikara his most recent formula, when she didn’t tremor or vomit or faint, when she tried to move the bar of titanium and a small titanium gauntlet appeared on her hand instead, Genevieve Brodeur-Okuyoroi was shocked to receive the call that not only did her husband succeed in making a genetic super formula, but their 10 year old daughterhad a _quirk_. Her mind instantly jumped to conclusions but she pushed them away, too afraid to believe there was any connection and what that would imply. 

Genevieve called her chauffeur and had him immediately take her to the airport. It was going to be a long flight, so she sat back to rest, but no matter how hard she tried, the fear she felt kept her awake. 

~~~

Many hours later, when she arrived at her modest home compared to their family wealth, she was anxious and sleep-deprived. She had the chauffeur take the day off and as she stepped inside she was pleased to see that her home was still a home. It was clean and warm and it smelled wonderful. She set her Gucci purse down and slipped off her heels. She followed the smell to its source in the kitchen where she found her husband and daughter. They hadn’t seen her yet so she stood back to observe. They were laughing loudly and enjoying themselves. Maybe she had been wrong to fear. The voices of her family after so long made her sigh in contentment. The sound alerted them and they turned their smiles to her.

“Maman!” Chikara ran to her mother and flung herself into her arms. 

“Maman Maman! Did you hear? I got my quirk!” 

“Isn't it wonderful Gen! And we’re making a cake to celebrate!” Kotatoi said as he pulled his classic strawberry cake from the oven, piping hot.

“Look Maman! Watch!” Just like that, Chikara closed her eyes, and concentrated. She breathed in and out, and a golden glow surrounded her head, solidifying into a small, helmet. Chikara burst into shrieks and giggles and gave her mother a big hug. 

“I did it! I did it!”

“Excellent Kara,” Her father exclaimed, “now tell me, which element did you choose?”

“Gold! Symbol Au, Atomic Number 79! It’s my favorite element!”

“Really?” Her father smiled proudly. “And why is that?”

“Cause it's pretty! And it matches my eyes!” She batted her lashes at her father causing him to laugh at her antics. 

“That’s not the only reason though. Gold is soft when it's pure, so if I couldn’t turn off my quirk-,” Chikara blushed, “you could get it off easy.”

Her father’s eyes shone with delight. Pride radiated from his form and if he had been closer, he would have scooped his daughter into a massive bear hug. 

“Wonderful Goldie. What do you think Gen?” 

Chikara looked up at her mother expectantly, but her smile immediately faded. 

Her mother looked horrified, mouth agape and eyes brimming with hot tears. The instant she had seen her daughter’s face, her worst fears had been confirmed. Chikara was incredibly pale, nearly as white as the blouse she wore. Her eyes were sunken and bones out stood pointedly from her skin. Her arms were covered in unnaturally white freckles, and as she inspected them closer, she recognized them as scars. Her eyes though filled with joy, were dull and her hair was thin. Chikara looked like she was close to death, and why she wasn’t she couldn't imagine. How long had she been like this? When was the last time she or even her husband had really looked at their daughter? 

“Maman? What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy?” 

Genevieve swallowed hard, and looked down at her child. 

“Chikara, take off your helmet please, and go wait in your room.”

“But Maman-”

“ _Now_ Chikara.” 

“... Yes, Maman.” Chikara looked down, dejected. She had a quirk now, but it still wasn’t good enough. As she walked slowly to her room, she thought about what she could do now to make Maman happy. She set a plan, a goal. Chikara would work hard, and master her quirk. She was six years behind other kids her age, but she would work harder, and study and train. Then she would be good enough. Then she would be enough.

But for now, Chikara went to her room, and laid on her bed. She held the plush toy cat her father had bought her, and she cried. 

The sounds of her parents' yelling drifted to her ears. They were switching languages constantly, from French to English to Japanese. Though she could understand their words she tried desperately to block them out. She knew it was her fault, that they were fighting because of her. It only hurt her heart more to know her weakness had led to this. She cried, in anger, disappointment, sadness. She cried until at last until the voices faded and she finally fell into a releasing sleep.

~~~

The following weeks were incredibly bizarre to Chikara. The next day her mother woke her and brought her downstairs. As they passed the kitchen she was sad to see the now stale strawberry cake still sat there, undecorated and uneaten. They moved into the parlor where she met an American man that her father called Dr. Simmons. He brought a machine that would check her vitals, though her father insisted they could simply use his lab. He ran tests on her heart, brain, and lungs and had her perform physical movements such as jumping jacks and sit-ups. After a period of about two hours, Dr. Simmons concluded that based on his tests, Chikara was simply lacking from Vitamin D. He couldn’t find a cause for her being so thin. She seemed to be perfectly well nourished. If her parents would like to research further, more exhaustive tests must be taken. 

Her mother then took her out and got her a light spray tan and bought her some makeup. She also hired Chikara a personal nutritionist and physical therapist. Each day, Chikara was required to be outside for at least three hours, do at least 30 minutes of physical activity and try to eat 5 meals. This schedule continued on for 3 weeks, and during that time, she rarely saw her father. 

He remained in his lab and even when she asked, he refused to see her. The days passed and Chikara’s frame filled out. She was small, but not skeletal. The shine came back to her eyes and her hair resumed its healthy volume. Her mother still required her to wear makeup when she was outside, which was odd and uncomfortable. More than once she had rubbed her eyes in the bright sunlight only to find that she now resembled an American raccoon.

Finally, three weeks had passed and she saw her father again. But he wasn’t the same. He looked old, and sad. Defeated. Chikara ran to give him a hug, but he brushed her aside. He wouldn’t even look at her. Chikara was filled with bitter hurt, confused at what she had done to cause this. She had been working hard to develop her quirk, and had made significant improvement. She could now make a full suit of armor, though she could only hold it for about a minute. She wanted to show him, but instead, he walked away. 

Her mother came to her later and announced that that night they would be hosting a dinner party, where her father would present his formula to his colleagues. Chikara’s makeup and hair were done and she was given a white tent dress with gold buttons down the front and matching white slippers. She felt pretty and grown-up, but not like herself. But she wanted to look good for her father. This was his night to share his creation, he had waited for today for so long. She would look her best, to make him look his best.

Before the guests were due to arrive Chikara left her room to prepare to greet them. She entered the foyer and stopped. There stood father, and when he turned and saw her, a smile appeared and his eyes glowed. She smiled back and twirled for him. He laughed making Chikara’s heart swell. This was her father, he did still love her. A hand fell on her shoulder and Chikara watched as her father’s smile disappeared. He turned away with a cold expression, in direct contrast to the warm look he had just bestowed her. Chikara turned to find her mother, glaring daggers into her father’s back. Chikara narrowed her eyes. 

_Maman? Is she the reason Papa won’t look at me?_

Chikara felt a surge of hatred burn in her heart, but she quickly quelled it.

_No, Maman loves me just as much as Papa. She wouldn’t do that. Right?_

She didn’t believe it, but she didn’t want to believe otherwise either. 

~~~

The dinner party began. As guests arrived she directed them to the parlor. They commented on her, how pretty she looked, how much she had grown. Chikara smiled and bowed in gratitude, then returned to her place by the door. When all the guests had arrived, dinner was announced by the head of the staff her mother had hired and everyone moved to the dining room. It was bittersweet, her father sat at the head of the long table, her mother to his right and Chikara next to her mother. Everything seemed normal. They talked and ate like the family they were. But her father didn't look at her still. 

Chikara decided to let it go in favor of the wonderful surprise her father had arranged for her. In the seat next to her sat Momo Yaoyorozu, one of her oldest friends. Though they didn't see each other often, when they were reunited, it was always a delight. They giggled together and tried to keep quiet, they were to be seen and not heard after all. Chikara couldn't understand why her father wouldn't look at her, but she had to assume that this was some sort of apology. She simply enjoyed her time with her friend and the delicious food. As the evening carried on and the conversation continued, her focus was drawn away as her father stood. 

“Everyone! May I have your attention please?” he said over the conversation in the room. The guests quieted down and turned to him in expectation. 

“As you know, the purpose of this party is to celebrate the success of my latest project. It has been six years in the making, but it is finally perfected. Now, you all must be wondering what I have been working on all this time-” The room buzzed with murmurs pertaining to what the secret project could be.

“Please, please.” He held up his hands, “I will not keep you waiting for long, but first, Chikara-” Her father looked to her and she gasped, stunned by the sudden contact from her father. “Chikara, would you come up here please.” Chikara stood from her seat at the table, moving to stand next to her father. She was suddenly nervous as all eyes were now on her. She didn’t know what her father had planned, but he smiled, that smile that he saved just for her, and she felt better.

“As you know, Chikarasei, my wonderful daughter, is quirkless,” Her father began, causing Chikara to cringe at the label. Her father smiled triumphantly at his guests and raised his voice. 

“No longer! I have succeeded in creating a serum that when given to a quirkless child, will awaken their previously dormant quirk genes!” The room collectively gasped in disbelief. Nothing like this had been heard of before, the mere concept a fantasy. And he had done it? Succeeded?

“I know this is a bold claim. But I do well to bring my evidence. My own child, Chikarasei, will demonstrate.” All eyes were on her again, and Chikara felt the weight of her father’s work, the past six years, his success, all hinging on this moment, on her. 

“Kara,” her father whispered. She looked up at him and he winked, “You can do it, Goldie, I’m proud of you.” Chikara’s heart burst in joy, tears filled her eyes.

_He’s proud of me, he’s proud of me!_

Her father patted her on the back, Chikara turned to face the room, mind on her task. The anticipation was thick in the air. She could do this, she could. She looked to Momo, and Momo gave her two excited thumbs up. Chikara laughed softly and relaxed. 

She closed her eyes and focused, ready to put on her best performance. A deep breath in, an exhale out. With her next breath, a bright golden light appeared around her body. The guest gasped as the light solidified into an ornate suit of golden armor, engraved with intricate designs and beautiful scrollwork. This was her favorite armor. It was beautiful, like art, she had worked hard so she could show it to her father- _her father!_

Chikara jerked her head up to meet her father's eyes to find a stunned look of wonder and amazement. The last he had seen of her quirk was when she had made the crude golden helmet for her mother. This, this was nothing like it. A full suit, excellent craftsmanship. The designs were complicated and well thought out. As he put his hand on her spaulder, he realized that it was not pure gold, but some kind of gold alloy. It was solid. 

Kotatoi looked down at his daughter. She was incredible. As a shout of joy went up in the room, Kotatoi scooped her into his arms, hugging her close. Chikara let the armor fall away, and embraced her father. She hugged him, all the sadness and loneliness of the past several weeks melting in his embrace. The hug lasted several moments before he let her down. She turned to find her mother behind her, crying tears of joy.

“I did it Maman.” Chikara said quietly. Genevieve nodded and wiped her eyes.

“You did it _mon petit éclat_.” Chikara gasped as her mother also embraced her. It was too much. Chikara let tears of elation fall, too happy to contain them. Her mother, _her mother,_ was proud of her. She had done it, she had worked hard and she had done it. As she squeezed her mother she heard her father yell above the noise:

“Bring in the wine! We must celebrate this revolutionizing technology! Together, we will change the world!” A shout went up, and Chikara’s mother released her. She straightened Chikara’s dress and wiped as much mascara off both of their faces as she could. 

“Alright my darling, it is time for you to depart for the night. Go ahead and head to your room and clean up, you may take le petite Yaoyorozu with you.” Chikara glanced over to her friend who was waiting anxiously for her. She giggled in delight, then stopped. She looked up at her mother.

“Maman?” 

“Yes dear?”

“May-” Chikara looked at her father, “May I say good night to Papa?” Genevieve stiffened as she looked at her husband. He was laughing with a group of businessmen, potential investors no doubt. Genevieve looked back at her daughter, and sighed. 

“Alright, you may.” 

Chikara grinned and rushed over to her father. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. 

“Oh!? My my what’s this?” Her father exclaimed. 

“I came to say good night Papa!” Chikara exclaimed, her eyes shining as she looked at her father. 

“Of course!” He picked her up again and pulled her into a deep hug.

“I love you very much Chikarasei, I am so, so proud of you.” He squeezed her tightly before setting her down. He kissed her lightly on her head. 

“Good night Papa.”

“Good night Goldie.” With that, Chikara turned and went off with Momo to her room. 

“This is so awesome Rara! I can’t believe you have a quirk!”

“I know right! It's so cool!” The two girls laughed and giggled all the way to Chikara’s room. There, Momo made two dolls with her creation quirk. One looked like Momo in a suit of silver armor, and the other like Chikara in gold.

“Let's play! We can pretend we’re knights!” Momo exclaimed. 

“Yeah! And then we can rescue Prince Shoto from the scary dragon.” Chikara said with a mischievous grin causing Momo to violently blush. 

“No! Absolutely not!” Momo exclaimed, but she made the Prince Todoroki figure anyway. 

They played and laughed together for hours, until at last the time came for Momo to go home. Chikara walked her to the door, saying goodbye and giving Momo a big hug. After returning to her room, Chikara wiped the makeup off her face, got into her favorite lacy white nightdress and lay in bed, reflecting on the day. She sighed contentedly as her eyes closed with only one thought on her mind. 

_Best day ever._

She couldn’t have been more wrong. 

~~~

Chikara was awake, but she didn't know why. Something had awoken her, she knew that, but she didn't know what. In her dream, she was running behind her parents in a field of flowers, laughing and enjoying the golden sun. The sky then darkened, a billowing thunderstorm appearing overhead. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled and rain poured down. She tried to catch up to her parents but no matter how hard she ran it seemed her parents got farther away. She called to them, but they didn't answer. She cried and screamed for them. _Maman! Papa!_ No answer, they continued to run. She watched as they got farther and farther away. She watched in despair as her parents ran in the distance. She heard her mother scream, watched her fall. 

She woke up.

Chikara shuddered at the nightmare. It _was_ raining outside, she noticed, maybe that had awoken her. She got up and left the room, hoping to find her parents and maybe sleep with them that night. As she entered the hallway an odd smell greeted her. It was sweet, but not a nice sweet. The smell was familiar, but not pleasant, it gave her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she moved across the stone floor a sense of fear covered her. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. 

Chikara quickened her pace, wanting her parents and wanting them _now_. As she approached their room she suddenly slipped and fell hard onto the cold stone floor. 

_Ow, ow ow ow._

Her elbow was most definitely going to bruise and her back ached. She tried hard not to cry and instead focused on what she had slipped in. She touched the liquid on her foot. The lights were off but she could see that whatever it was it was dark. As she brought it closer to her face the sickly sweet smell intensified and mixed with something metallic. She was made violently aware that it was all around her. She fought not to vomit and stood, thoroughly frightened now. She tried to move forward but this liquid covered the ground and she fell again bruising her knees. As she pushed herself up she caught a glimpse of a shadow ahead of her, a few feet away. It was on the ground, she couldn’t tell what it was. 

She crawled forward, having given up on standing, and approached the shadow. What was it? She didn't recognize it. It was large, but it didn't move. 

A crash shook the hall, lightning lighting up the dark hallway. Ahead of her, lying on the ground, golden blonde hair a stark contrast to the puddle of red she lay in, was- 

“ _Maman!!!”_

Chikara surged forward, trying not to think about the liquid that she now knew to be her mother’s blood. She reached her mother and rolled her over. She screamed, falling back into the puddle. She saw that her mother’s torso was covered in lacerations, as if her stomach and chest had been slashed repeatedly. Genvieve’s eyes were wide open in horror, but they were glassy and unseeing. 

_“Maman! No! Please!”_

Chikara held her wrist under her fingertips, hovering her ear above her mother’s mouth. Nothing. No pulse, no breath. Her skin was still warm, but she was dead. Chikara gulped in a breath of the rancid air, flung herself aside and vomited. She sobbed, emptying her stomach of the dinner she had shared with her mother just hours before.

She jumped, startled by a loud crash and a shout. A blaring alarm went off in the house causing her to cover her ears with her bloodied hands. 

_The alarm, the lab, Papa!_

Chikara stood up quickly, dizzy at her sudden movement. The lab was on the other side of the house, kept away from the living areas. Chikara leaned against the wall until she was able to move quickly on her own. She ran to the lab to find that the fortified door had been broken down. She heard grunts, yells and crashing inside. She heard her father cry out in pain. 

_Papa!_

The lab was sunken about two steps. Reaching the bottom she froze, stunned to see her father fighting off a large, wolf-like man. Her father flung metals and materials and things from around the lab at the attacker, trying desperately to keep him away. Her father, however, was a scientist, and not a hero. He was thrown against the wall next to her causing her to stumble backward as the Wolf Man lunged for Kotatoi’s chest, his bloody claws bared.

“ _Papa!!!”_

Time slowed. Her father stood against the wall watching, waiting, his gold eyes wide as the Wolf came to usher him to his violent end. The villain was in mid-leap, clawed hand outstretched and ready to plunge deep into his heart. Chikara reached for her father. Even three feet away, she would never reach him in time. Her mind, her heart, instincts, soul all screamed one thing, and one thing alone. 

_Protect._

A gold light flashed. She heard a loud grunt, a roar of frustration. Both the villain and her father were looking at her. 

Chikara had activated her quirk, but she wore no armor. Instead, her father now wore a thick breastplate covering his chest. The villain had pierced it, but had only shallowly broken her father’s skin. Chikara breathed heavily, mouth open in shock. 

“ _KARA, RUN!!!”_

The villain at once ripped his claws out of the breastplate, shoving her father against the wall. With one vicious swipe, he slashed Kotatoi’s throat, splattering her father’s blood across her face and into her open mouth. Chikara recoiled and spit and gagged, repulsed and disgusted. A terrible noise filled the room and she froze. She couldn't move, or think, or run like her father had said. She couldn't look away. She watched as her father slid to the ground, choking to death on his own blood. The squelching and gasping sounds were horrific. But she couldn't move away. Her father fell, and lay on the ground eyes looking at her pleading, not for his sake but for hers, to get away, to run. But she couldn’t move. With a final, rattling shudder, the noise finally stopped, and her father didn't see her anymore. Her was gone.

Chikara couldn't breathe. She blinked several times and took one timid step towards her father’s body.

“ _Damn it!”_

Chikara jumped at the loud shout. 

_The villain!_

He was on the other side of the lab, searching through the broken glass vials in vain. 

“It’s destroyed, _all of it!_ Damn it, _damn it!_ What the hell am I gonna-” The villain turned, eyes widening as he caught sight of her.

“You.” His glowing red eyes narrowed.

Chikara gasped and began to back away. The villain stalked slowly towards her. 

“You’re their kid. Word on the street is that you were quirkless, and then a month ago you suddenly had one. Tell me girly, why is that?” Chikara made no move to answer, the villain continuing on regardless. 

“I think, _Papa_ here used that new serum he just revealed to give you one. Is that right?” Chikara continued to back away, quickly running out of room to retreat. The villain closed in and grabbed her by her hair. 

“So _that_ means, whatever _Papa_ gave you, is running through your blood _right now hah?_ ” Chikara was crying now, there was no one to protect her from this man, and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. 

_“Stop crying! Unless you want to die, right now, like your pathetic parents!”_ Chikara was silent, fighting to keep from even sniffling. The villain rubbed his face and sighed.

“Look, I’m a nice guy. I like what I do, but I don’t like it when it's boring.” He said with a malevolent grin. He got close to her face, licking his lips sinisterly. 

“I like the thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline of the chase, the taste of my prey.” He stuck out his tongue, tracing it across her face, licking the blood and tears off of her cheeks. Chikara gasped, flinging herself backward.

 _“Stop moving!”_ He snarled, yanking her towards him by her hair. She whimpered and froze. The villain continued. 

“So girly, here’s the deal. We’re gonna have some fun. If you win, you get to live, but if I win, I get to do what I want with you.” 

She didn't know what that meant but the idea of him doing anything with her chilled her to her bones. 

“So, girly-” he said, pausing to lick her face slowly. “Do you want to play?” 

Chikara looked at him with wide eyes. 

A- a game? What kind of game? And if she lost, what would he do to her? 

The wolf glared, his eyes glowing scarlet. He growled and violently jerked her up to his eye level by her hair, causing her to scream in pain.

“Answer the question girly! Do you want to play?! YES or NO!?” 

“Yes!” Chikara sobbed “Yes I’ll play, I’ll play.”

“Good.” he said, and he dropped her. Chikara fell to the ground with a cry, unable to stop the sobs coming from her throat. The wolf knelt down and grabbed her by the chin. He turned her face to look at him. 

“Here’s the game girly. A simple game of chase. A classic hunt. You run, and if I catch you, you’re mine.” he said wickedly. 

“Now, since I already have you, it wouldn't really be fair. And we want it to be fair right? _Right?!”_ He shook her and she nodded quickly.

“So, I will wait here, and give you a 7 second head start. To run, to hide, to do whatever you like. And then-” He grinned, “The chase begins.” He let her go and stood. He looked down and smiled. 

“7”

Chikara’s eyes bulged. “W-wait I-”

“6”

Chikara scrambled up frantically and ran, leaving her father’s body behind. She flew up the steps, flinging herself out the door. 

_5…_

There was no way, no way she could win. He knew that. She knew that. He was playing with her. She bolted through the house, trying to will her exhausted body to move faster and faster. 

_4…_

He would catch her. That much was certain, so what could she do? She made it to the kitchen, the memory of the strawberry cake causing her cry once again. 

_3…_

Her quirk! Her armor! She could protect herself! She flew around corners, letting her momentum carry her farther faster.

_2…_

What element? What element!? What should she use?! She ran past her mother’s body, close to the wall, careful not to slip in the bloodied hallway.

_1_

A chilling howl filled the night. Somehow Chikara ran faster, passing the parlor she made it to the front door. She ran out into the night, sobbing, trying to remember the elements her father had helped her memorize. She knew the wolf was coming, could already feel his claws in her back. She sped down the gravel driveway, her bare feet bruised and cut by the rocks. 

“Oh girrrlllyyyy” The villain called behind her in a mocking sing-song tone. He howled again and she could hear him pounding along the gravel. She ran as fast as she could, the wolf getting closer and closer!

_Osmium, Tungsten, Iridium, Plutonium…_

_Too Toxic, Too Weak, Toxic, Toxic!..._

She and her father were sitting in the lab. It was a Sunday, which was the day of the week that they took to take a break from their experiments to relax. Her father, however, was still working. He was using his quirk to hand make a chain and beautiful pendant. It was simple. A thin, vertical bar with a single heart-shaped diamond at the bottom. It was a secret ability that only she and her parents knew of. Her father had developed the strength and skill needed to manipulate the pressure of carbon and quickly create real diamonds. It was dangerous. If a villain found out they would all be at risk, so they told no one, and her father rarely used the ability. However, it was their 15th wedding anniversary this week, and he would make his wife something as precious as she was. 

“Papa?”

“Yes Goldie?”

“Whatcha makin’?”

“Use your words correctly Kara.”

“Sorry, what are you making Papa?” He smiled at her and showed her the pendant and beautiful chain that would perfectly accentuate her mother’s neck.

“Ooooh, Papa, it's so pretty!” Her father laughed. 

“Good! That’s what I was going for!” causing her to laugh as well.

“Do you recognize the elements, Goldie?” Her father asked. Chikara loved when her father quizzed her, even if it was her day off.

“Hmmm, well, the stone is obviously a diamond. I saw you pressurize the carbon just a minute ago.” Her father chuckled.

“I think that’s cheating but I’ll allow it,” he said with a grin, “How about the metal?”

Chikara took the chain and pendant in her hands. Her eyes widened.

“It’s heavier than it looks.” Her father simply hummed in confirmation. Chikara continued to inspect the small bar. It was a silvery color, but-

“I thought it looked like silver, but its too heavy, and the color’s off.” Her father smiled. 

“You are correct, it is not silver.”

“Hmmm, it’s not-” Chikara scrunched her face up in thought, which her father thought was adorable.

“White gold?” Chikara guessed. She wasn’t very confident in the answer but she really didn’t know. The metal didn’t smell odd, it didn’t have any odd characteristics except the weight and color. She _could_ taste it, but it was too pretty, and also that would be weird. Her father shook his head. 

“This particular metal is four times rarer than gold. It is very dense, and resistant to wear so it will not tarnish or change color over time.” He smiled. “Any other guesses?”

Chikara was stumped. Four times rarer than gold? But not toxic cause he is making jewelry out of it. She walked over to their poster of the periodic table. A metal. Naturally white. Heavy. As she scanned the metals and transition metals, nothing stuck out to her. She turned back to her father.

“Papa I don't-” As she had turned she had caught sight of the big Au for Gold on the table. And right before it, Atomic Number 78, Symbol Pt…

“Platinum! It’s Platinum!” She jumped in excitement! Her father laughed out loud.

“Yes!” 

She jumped into his arms and they spun around, laughing.

“Platinum!”

Platinum _…_

_Platinum..._

_“PLATINUM!!!”_ Chikara tripped and fell face first into the gravel. She sputtered and coughed and rolled on her back. 

“YOU’RE MINE GIRLY!” The wolf was upon her, leaping to attack.

She screamed, terrified. Covering her head she activated her quirk. Just as the golden light solidified into a bulky suit of dense platinum, she felt a large weight land on top of her. 

“What the-” She heard the muffled sound of the wolf. “Armor? Cute. But that won’t stop me.” She heard the agonizing sound of claws on metal. Chikara screamed and cried, salty tears running down her cheeks and mixing with her parents’ blood. All she could do was hope that it would hold, that she could hold her quirk long enough. There were no slits or holes in the armor for air. She knew they would be a weak point he could use to break in, but she also knew that if she waited too long, she would suffocate. The crying and screaming and pain weren’t helping. 

The villain clawed and scraped at her armor. He tried to lift her but the armor was incredibly heavy. He growled in rage, lifting her helmet and head and slamming it into the ground. 

“YOU BETTER REMOVE THIS ARMOR BRAT! It'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE I-” 

“Freeze!”

“Police!”

“Hands in the air!” 

Chikara heard their voices and she cried harder, in relief. They were here, they would help her, they would save her from the monster.

 _“Dammit!!!”_ The villain raised a clawed hand in the air, as if to strike Chikara. “Stay back! Or I’ll kill her!”

He was bluffing. Chikara knew that. But she didn’t know if the police did. 

“Back away from the girl and put your hands in the air!”

“I _said_ stay _back!”_ The wolf snarled. He knew it was over. There was no way he could break through the armor with the police here. And if a hero showed up? No, time to quit. But-

The wolf leaned down next to Chikara’s head. 

“Back away from her-” The monster silenced the officer with a threatening snarl. He moved his face toward the side of her head where her ear would be. 

“This isn't over girly. I’ll find you. Wherever you go, I’ll be there. I’ll hunt you like the prey you are. And when I find you? I won’t kill you. I’ll keep you. And harvest your blood to make me rich. I’ll keep you alive but barely. That’s a promise girly. Never forget. You’re walking dead, you hear me? Dead, like those weak parents of yours.” 

With that, the villain stood and put his hands in the air. The police approached and prepared to restrain him. The nearest office handed of his weapon and took out a pair of cuffs. The wolf lunged at him, slashing his face. He picked the man up and threw him at the other officers, taking down three more. He bounded into the night with a howl, a promise, that he would return. 

Chikara trembled inside her armor. She was hyperventilating, quickly running out of air. She knew he was gone. She _knew_ it. But she couldn't deactivate her quirk. 

“Hello?” Chikara heard a muffled voice outside. “This is the police, you’re safe. Please deactivate your quirk. We are here to protect you.”

The woman’s voice was kind, helping Chikara to calm her breathing and focus. Chikara was able to make three slits in her helmet. Two for her eyes, one for her mouth. 

“Hey sweetheart,” the woman said, “What’s your name?”

Chikara struggled with words, gasping in air desperately. Her throat was raw from screaming and her voice trembled. 

“Ch-ch-chikara-sei” She whispered, and she let out a sob. 

“Hello Chikarasei, my name is Nagusame”

“H-hi”

“Chikarasei, can you deactivate your quirk for me? I’ll make sure to take care of you.” She smiled kindly, and Chikara was reminded of her mother, dead, like she would be. 

“H-he- he s-said- he would, come back.” Chikara whimpered, trying to explain. 

“Not tonight sweetheart, you are surrounded by the best of the best. There are pro heroes on the scene to make sure you stay safe.” The woman was so nice, her voice, her voice- 

Chikara deactivated her quirk and sat up, shaking terribly. Nagusame’s eyes widened a fraction, but overall she remained her kind composure. 

“Great job Chikarasei, we can take care of you now.” She turned and pulled out her radio. “I need immediate medical assistance. Victim has sustained numerous injuries and is in shock.”

Chikara was confused. She had a few bruises and her feet and hands were cut from the gravel, but other than that-

Chikara looked down at her once lacy white nightgown. It was covered, soaked in blood. She remembered crawling around her mother, being splattered when her father was-

“This, isn't mine.” She whispered. The woman looked up from her radio. 

“What was that?” “This isn't mine,” Chikara said louder, becoming hysterical. “This isn't my blood!” She began to sob again and tremors shook her small frame. Nagusame came close and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“Okay, okay. Shhhh. Okay. Chikarasei?” Chikara looked up at her. 

“Whose blood is it?” Chikara was speechless for a moment, before falling into the woman’s arms. 

“ _Maman! Papa!”_ Chikara sobbed and sobbed. Though the woman didn't understand the languages, she got the idea. She pulled out the radio with one hand and held Chikara with the other. 

“Two more victims, the child’s parents. Likely still in the home.” Nagusame held Chikara, rubbing her hand up and down her back. 

“We’ve got you Chikarasei, you’re safe.”

“Maman… Papa…” Chikara whispered. 

“Chikarasei”

_Maman… Papa…_

“I need medical assistance now! Chikarasei, don’t sleep now okay, you need to stay awake a little longer sweetheart.”

_Maman_

_Papa_

_You did it mon petit éclat_

_Good night, Goldie._

Chikara fell into fretful unconsciousness, hunted by a howl, haunted by a promise. 

~~~

_Rara_

Chikara heard voices, but she didn't know whose they were. They were loud and obnoxious. She just wanted to sleep. 

_Rara, please wake up._ That voice. It was, familiar. It made her, happy. Why?

_Please, please wake up. We’re so worried about you._

Who was we? Who was this? Didn’t they know she was exhausted? Just leave her alone.

_Rara-_

The voice, was crying. She felt someone hold her hand. It was warm, and soft. She knew that she knew them. But who was it?

 _You- you’re gonna come live with us, we’re gonna live together. Like sisters-_ Live with them? Why wouldn’t she live at home with Maman and Papa?

_But- we can’t- you can’t come if you don’t wake up. So please, please Rara. Wake up._

Wake up

_Wake up_

_Wake up!_

“M-Momo?” Chikara’s eyes fluttered open. The room was bright, it took a moment for her vision to adjust, allowing her to see the teary face of her friend.

“Rara? Rara!” Momo leaned forward and gave Chikara as big a hug as she could. Chikara grunted, but smiled. She tried to return the hug, but she was too weak to lift her hand.

“Momo! Please, give Chikarasei some room!” Chikara saw Momo’s mother standing at the end of the bed, looking worried. Her father was outside the door, calling for a nurse or doctor. He re-entered the room.

“The doctor will be here to see you shortly. We are so happy you are awake Chikarasei.”

Chikara smiled, but it was brief. 

“Where-” Chikara looked to Momo’s father, “Where are Maman and Papa?”

All eyes widened. Sadness, guilt, fear crossed their faces, and most of all- 

Pity. 

“Chikara-” Momo’s mother began. She had tears in her eyes. She took a breath to continue, but shook her head and looked away. 

“Chikarasei.” Chikara looked to Momo’s father. He too had tears in his eyes, and that scared her. He took a deep breath. He walked toward her bedside and took her hand.

“Chikara, your parents,” he said softly, “ they-” He swallowed. He let his tears fall. 

“They were attacked Chikara, attacked, and killed. You were the only one to survive.”

Chikara was confused. Killed? No, that didn't make sense. Where was she? She survived? How? What- 

The memories hit her like a sack of bricks. Images flashed through her mind. Lightning, bleeding, crashing, fighting, killing, playing, running, hiding. _H-howling._ It rammed into her like the wave of a tsunami. 

“Chikara! _Chikara!_ ” 

Her heart rate spiked, her back arched. Her limbs seized violently and she began choking on the foam in her mouth. 

“Everybody _out_! I need an injection of anticonvulsant here _now!”_

Chikara hurt, she was scared. The room began to shrink as darkness invaded the edges of her vision. 

Dead

_Dead_

_Dead…_

~~~

Chikara awoke. She was informed of many things. It had been three days since her seizure, and a week and a half since the attack. There had been a funeral for her parents and in their will, they had left guardianship of her to the Yaoyorozu’s. No one had seen or heard of the wolf villain responsible, but the investigation was active and currently being worked on. 

In the time between when the alarm in the lab was activated and the police arrived, Chikara was shocked to hear that only six minutes had passed. It was considered an excellent response time, but what had been a few minutes to the officers had seemed like an eternity in hell to Chikara.

When Chikara had healed enough that the doctor would allow, she was asked many questions. She described the wolfman, towering, massive. Head of a wolf and body of a man in addition to his claws and tail. The ability to fully morph to a wolf to chase her. Blue and white fur, and glowing red eyes. The image gave her nightmares. 

She described the event to the detective. Told him how she had found her mother, how she watched her father be killed. About the “game” he had played with her, how she had protected herself. She could tell the detective was angry, furious. He promised her he would find the villain and make him face justice for what he had done. 

As she sat in her hospital bed day after day, Chikara grew quiet. The memories of the attack haunted her sleep, and she awoke screaming multiple times a night. Momo and her parents came to see her often. Momo made her toys and stuffed animals and many things to make her happy. But Chikara rarely spoke, and when she did she whispered. Soon after she only smiled, and then, she didn't smile at all. Her eyes were dull, the shine and joy that once filled them gone, murdered, along with her parents. 

When Chikara was finally released from the hospital, the Yaoyorozu’s took her to the cemetery and her parent’s grave. It was beautiful. An ebony statue had been made of them, dancing together as they did. They were smiling, happy. But they were stone. Cold, hard, dead. 

Chikara didn't cry, or smile, or speak. She didn't do anything, she didn't feel anything. She laid her yellow rose at the base of the statue, turned and walked away. 

When she arrived at the Yaoyorozu’s mansion, she wasn’t in awe at its size. She wasn’t surprised at the fine marble floors or the massive rooms. She wasn’t stunned to find she had her own suite, with bathroom, sitting room, closet, and massive four-poster bed. She just stared, her eyes unfocused, no expression on her face. 

“Chikara,” She turned to Momo’s father. He had a kind, but sad expression on his face. 

“Chikara, we thought you should have this.” He handed her a small wooden box, beautifully carved. 

She opened it and inside, was her mother’s necklace. The one her father had made. She trembled as she took the treasure out of its box. Her mother had been wearing it that night when she-

Chikara handed him the box and fastened the necklace around her neck. The pendant weighed on her sternum, a comfort. A reminder that her parents were close to her heart. She would never take it off. Ever.

The Yaoyorozus turned to leave her in her room, to give her some time and space.

“Rara?”

Chikara turned to Momo. 

“I- I saved this for you.” Momo held out the plush golden cat that Chikara’s father had bought her. Her heart leapt, and then fell. Her father, Papa, gone. Chikara took the cat and bowed to Momo. Then she turned away. 

Momo looked down at the floor, saddened. She was sure the stuffed animal would make her friend smile, but she failed. Chikara stopped, turning back to Momo. Momo looked at her in surprise as Chikara held out her hand. She took it, and they went into Chikara’s room. They got into the enormous bed and lay under the plush covers. Momo hugged Chikara, and Chikara hugged her father’s cat. They fell asleep like that, and for the first time in weeks, Chikara slept through the night. 

~~~

6 months

No smile, no sound, no tears. Nothing. Chikara would not let anyone touch her, had stopped looking anyone in the eye, except Momo. The doctors had diagnosed her with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and Psychogenic Nonepileptic Seizures (PNES). She had nightmares, triggers, flashbacks. She would lose track of time and stare off into space, or fall stiff and convulse. She was thin again, as she found it hard to eat. She hated anything the color red. Her therapists and doctors were struggling to help her. She wouldn't speak to them, or anyone. 

9 months

The nightmares were less frequent, but still present. A few weeks back the villain had been seen in Kamagasaki. When she had been told, Chikara had gone to her suite and thrown up. She lay on the bathroom floor shaking for nearly half an hour, before finally returning to her room to find Momo waiting for her. Momo had learned how to help Chikara when she had an attack. Distraction. Today she carried a college chemistry textbook, their notebooks, and writing utensils. Momo liked to write in all black ink with straight lines and beautiful handwriting. Chikara, however, wrote in gold ink, with the barely legible scribbles of a scientist. Momo told her that it wouldn’t do to have bad handwriting when she went back to school, but Chikara just shrugged. Momo thought she saw a hint of a smile, but she couldn't be sure. It gave her hope. Chikara was getting better. She was. 

As they sat reading and writing notes about chemical bonding on Chikara’s bed, they would quiz each other. Momo would ask Chikara a question and Chikara would write the answer. Then Chikara would write a question for Momo, and Momo would answer. They did this back and forth, keeping score of course, at Chikara’s behest, on who got the most right. Chikara liked to win, a lot. 

Momo had let her win once when Chikara was having a particularly bad day, but that had only made Chikara feel worse. Chikara had written, barely legible between her already terrible handwriting and her anger, that letting her win was the same as saying she wasn’t worth trying to beat. Momo… didn't really get that, but she never let Chikara win again, not that Chikara ever let her win either. Because they were both trying so hard, they both learned fast, advancing quickly. 

“Alright Rara, my turn. And I’ve got a hard one for you this time!” Momo looked from the thick textbook to her friend.

“Okay smarty,” Momo hid the page, ”what is the- the ‘Valence Shell Electron Pair Repulsion Theory’?” Momo looked up expectantly and her eyes clouded with concern.

“Rara?” Usually, Chikara began scribbling down her answer almost instantly, but now, Chikara didn't move. She just stared blankly, unseeing, unaware of time or space. Momo pulled out her phone and started her stopwatch app, timing the seizure. Absence seizures were minor and did not cause harm, just a loss of time. 

_15, 16, 17…_

Chikara licked her lips and blinked. She looked at Momo expectantly, waiting for her to ask her question. Momo stopped the timer and showed it to Chikara. The realization flooded Chikara’s face as recognition hit. Seventeen seconds. It wasn't a lot, but she would never get those seconds back. Chikara sighed and held her head in her hands.

“Do you want to be done for today?” Momo laid her hand on Chikara’s shoulder. Chikara breathed deeply and began to write her response in her notebook. She showed Momo her words with a competitive gleam in her eye.

_You’re not gonna win that easy_

1 year

The first threat to her life had been made. Chikara visited her parents' gravesite on their anniversary, carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. The sky was gray and overcast, but it wasn't sad. This was her favorite kind of weather, the earth clean, the air pure. The walk between the graves was wet and the smell of wet earth brought peace to her mind. She had bodyguards with her, but for the most part she had privacy to honor her parents memory. As she approached her parent’s statue, she thought it looked different. Nothing stood out, but she- had a feeling. It looked- wrong. A feeling of dread settled in her gut, a memory. Each step worsened then feeling, causing panic to rise in her throat. It was like that night. Everything screamed wrong, wrong, _wrong._ When she got close enough to make out her parents' features, her eyes widened and she froze, dropping the bouquet. Her mother’s torso was covered in claw marks, her father’s throat slashed. The stone base had been damaged, both of her parents' names jaggedly crossed out. And written in the stone, in crude handwriting read:

_UR NXT GIRLY_

She fell to the ground in front of the statue, stockings soaking on the slick sidewalk. The calls of her guards fell deaf to her ears. It was as if they had been killed all over again. For the first time since her parent’s deaths, Chikara cried.

1 year, 3 months

Chikara had started showing hints of emotions again. She cried, and smiled softly. She got angry and she showed fear. It wasn’t always positive, but it was a good sign. She was learning to live again. She and Momo had been practicing with their quirks, having competitions to see who could make materials fastest. Of course, Chikara’s quirk was limited to the elements and armor, and Momo seemed to be able to make anything non-living. Momo, however, had discovered an odd aspect to Chikara’s quirk. Not only could Chikara use physical elements from the periodic table, but also abstract elements. She had been able to create armor that generated fire, light, sound and more. Momo had discovered the ability after reading about the abstract elements in an encyclopedia of quirks. It was a definite advantage during their sparring matches, but Momo was incredibly intelligent and able to adapt quickly to whatever Chikara threw at her.

Since the threat three months ago, Chikara had taken up martial arts. She needed to learn not to just defend herself, but to fight for herself. She studied Tai Chi for balance and control; Northern Shaolin Kung Fu for precision and discipline; Jiu Jitsu for stability and critical thinking; and Krav Maga for strength and speed. Because she was homeschooled, working training into her schedule was fairly simple. She had personal sensei who would come to her home to teach her. It became a fascination, a hobby, a relief. Over time as she worked hard to fine tune her body, she did it no longer out of fear, but out of enjoyment. Strengthening her body, in turn, strengthened her confidence. Chikara began to feel less like a hunted animal, and more like a person.

1 year, 6 months

Momo had noticed. Chikara began to look less like a hunted animal as well. She made eye contact, she smiled. Her back straight, her chin up. Her sensei had encouraged her to maintain a strong, confident posture, and it had revolutionized how she looked and acted. She had to eat more to gain strength for her lessons. While she was still abnormally pale, which they had determined was a side effect of years of experimentation, she didn't look peaked, but healthy. She worked out daily, running, swimming, practicing forms, sparring. She also strengthened her mind, studying advanced chemistry and physics. She began to relearn French and English, though she still would not speak. Momo’s parents were amazed. She was so young, and had been through so much. But she inherited her parents' brilliance and continued to make it her own.

2 years

It had been two years since her parent’s murder. Chikara would be 12 years old in a month. Chikara, Momo and her mother were out shopping at the Yaoyorozu’s favorite shopping outlet, Coruscant Fashion Square. Chikara didn’t particularly enjoy shopping. She would actually despise it if it weren’t for the fact that she got to hang out with Momo. But, she did, so she went. The Square was beautiful and entirely indoors. The ground was covered in beautiful marble tiles and chandeliers hung from the ceiling, their crystals casting a kaleidoscope of color upon the passerby below. Sparkling fountains and flowering gardens sat under massive skylights that allowed the sun's warmth to bathe both plants and people.

The three stopped in various stores for clothing, perfumes, jewelry and more. Chikara only picked out a few items, and only to keep Momo from feeling bad. Though her parents had been extremely wealthy and had left their fortune to her, she had never lived in luxury, even after two years, the unusual treatment still made her chafe.

“Mother, could Rara and I go ahead and get milkshakes at the ice cream parlor?” Chikara had been waiting for this all day. Momo owed her for making her go shopping. 

“Alright dear, but be careful. Do you have your cash?”

“Yes, mother!”

“Alright. I will be along once I have finished my business here.”

Chikara and Momo began to walk through the square in the direction of the parlor. It was on the floor below them, and though they could take the escalator nearby, they always enjoyed going a bit further to the elaborate elevator that sat in the center of a fountain. 

“I’m so excited for my Chocolate Chip Peanut Butter Shake! Are you gonna get the same as last time?” 

Chikara nodded excitedly. They reached the elevator and pressed the down button, waiting for the carriage to arrive. 

“I thought you would, but you should try something new you know? I heard they have a new mint kind of shake.” 

Chikara shrugged, an uninterested look on her face. The elevator arrived and the occupants filed out

“Ah well, Strawberry Cheesecake Shake it is!” Momo laughed and the girls entered the carriage. They moved straight to the thick glass walls and giggled in delight as they watched the water cascading around them. They were excited to find themselves alone as the door closed, so they could move around as they pleased. Just as the door seemed to close, a hand slipped through and kept it open. 

“Whew, just caught it. That was close.” Two men entered the elevator, moving to opposite sides to watch the water. Chikara had that feeling, that _same_ feeling. A weight in her stomach. Everything about these men screamed wrong. _Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!_

Chikara grabbed Momo’s hand and reached to press the button that would open the doors. Chikara felt a blinding pain slam into her mind. Her wrist was yanked away, arm twisting painfully behind her back. One of the men, tall and thin with black hair and yellow-green eyes held her captive. 

“Rara!” Momo was being held at gunpoint by the other man, electric blue hair and eyes, filled with dangerous intent. He slammed his hand against the emergency stop, halting the elevator between floors. 

Chikara was shaking violently, from equal parts rage, fear, and pain. It was evident her captor was using his quirk to assault her mind. She could barely see she hurt so much. Momo was crying as the blue-haired villain jabbed the barrel of the gun into her cheek. 

“A couple of rich little girls free for the taking, looks like this is our lucky day.” Chikara shifted in the man’s grasp trying to find relief, but he yanked her arm upward causing her shoulder to pop. 

“Rara! Stop it! Let her go!” Momo screamed. 

“Listen, sweetheart,” The blue-haired villain sneered in Momo’s ear. “Rich girl like you in a fancy place like this has to have a wallet right? Hand it over.”

Money? _Money?_ That’s what this was about? Putting Momo’s life at risk, all for ridiculous money? If Chikara had been alone she already would have beaten these men to the pit of hell and left them to burn. But Momo- and the gun pointed so close to her face. Chikara was pinned, helpless, _again._ The blue villain jerked Momo backward and she shrieked. 

“The money, _now!”_ He shouted, shaking her. Momo sobbed, the sound echoing Chikara’s past. Chikara continued to shake, her fury building and building. 

“C’mon sweetheart,” the lime eyed villain cooed slimily, “hand over the cash, and we won’t hurt you or your little friend here.” He pulled Chikara’s arm up even further and increased the pressure on her mind. Chikara stretched on her tiptoes leaning heavily against his chest gasping. Her mind felt far away, her vision white, all that there was was pain. 

“No! Stop! I’ll give it! I’ll give you the money!” Momo began to reach into the pocket of her dress for her wallet, tears flowing down her cheeks and off her chin. 

“That’s right, hand us the money girly.”

_Girly…_

Chikara’s mind cleared, her vision sharper than it had ever been before.

_SNAP_

Golden light surrounded Momo and solidified into an armor of gold-titanium alloy. The gun fired, bullet ricocheting off of the helmet and zinging in Chikara’s direction before any of them blinked. Chikara bent forward, her arm popping and twisting unnaturally. The bullet struck the Lime eyed man in the shoulder as Chikara landed two brutal back kicks to his groin and solar plexus. The air in his lungs left him in a whoosh and he leaned forward gasping, releasing her. Chikara brought her hand around, using her momentum and fists to devastate his eyes and ear. She grabbed his hair, instantaneously removing Momo’s poleyn and placing it on her own knee. She slammed the villain's nose into it with a sickening crack. Heedless of his blood Chikara struck him on the back of the neck, smashing his face into the ground, rendering him unconscious. 

The blue-haired villain had yet to move. 

His widened eyes and horrified expression left him totally open for her next attack. Chikara shielded her eyes and imbued her armor with the element of light. She covered Momo’s eyes with her helmet and then filled the elevator with a brilliant flash of white light capable of giving anyone nearby a serious concussion. The blue villain screamed, dropping the gun and covering his eyes in agony. Chikara pushed off the elevator wall and drove her fist into his gut. His head came down and she caught it in her hand, whipping it back up and into the glass with the combined strength of her training and anger. The villain fell to the ground, defeated, revealing the spidering cracks and blood in the glass that had been left by the impact of his head. 

Chikara stood back gasping. Feeling slowly started creeping back into her body, adrenaline of the fight fading fast. She gasped as she felt the impact of her broken right arm and dislocated joints for the first time. She shuddered, clutching her arm, releasing her quirk. Momo stood back in stunned silence, the armor fading into the glow as she stared at her friend in shock. Chikara breathed heavily, the pain from the villain’s quirk returning to her head along with the intense pain from her body. 

Momo began to breathe heavily, she shook and began to cry. She held her head in her hands, hyperventilating. Chikara moved towards her and reached out her good arm to her friend. 

“No!” Momo screamed, slapping Chikara’s hand away. It was Chikara’s turn to be shocked as Momo sobbed and shook, in anger. 

“Why would you do that!? Why would you use your quirk on me!? You _know_ I can't use my quirk if my _skin is covered!_ I can’t believe you just- fought them by yourself! You idiot! What if they had _killed you!?_ I could have _helped you!_ You could have been _shot_ , _right in front of me!_ You could have destroyed the elevator and we might have fallen! You can’t just go and fight villains by yourself! _We’re just kids!!!_ It was two against one! And it could have been both of us fighting together! Why would you _do this_? Don’t you trust me? Do you think I’m not strong enough? I don-”

“ _I COULDN’T WATCH YOU DIE!!!”_

It was Chikara’s voice, broken from emotion and years of disuse. 

Silent tears rolled down Momo’s face, staining her shocked expression.

Chikara slipped to the floor, her head bowed. 

“I couldn’t watch you die. Not again.” Chikara whispered. “I didn’t- I didn’t work so hard on my quirk, and train my body to be a weapon, just to have my family killed in front of me again.” Momo’s eyes widened, Chikara began to cry quietly. 

“I swear, I _will_ protect the people I care about. As long as I am around, people will be safe. People will see me, and they will know they are saved. I will defend others from villains like these idiots, like the- monster that killed Maman and Papa.”

Chikara looked up at Momo, with determination in her eyes. Her voice was weakened, but her words carried the strength of her heart.

“I will be a hero, I will be a symbol of safety. And I will _not_ let anyone I care about be hurt, _ever.”_

Chikara’s look was fierce. In that moment, Momo saw the hero her friend would become. She moved forward and knelt in front of her, ashamed that she had shouted. She looked in Chikara's eyes and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek.

“If you will be a hero and defend the innocent, then I will do my best to be one too.” Momo smiled and gave Chikara a hug. 

The elevator jerked, causing the girls to gasp. The carriage began to move slowly downward, the fire department having finally arrived. Chikara leaned into Momo, exhausted. She smiled tiredly. 

“We’ll do it, we’ll be the best heroes, together.”

“Together”

…

“I’ll still be a better hero than you though.”

“Rara!”

**Author's Note:**

> My poor child, and we still have several years to go before UA. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
